


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Baby (Please Come Home)

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Christmas, Christmas Song, F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Sherlolly - Freeform, another one with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Sherlock's two years away after The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Baby (Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you another smutty one. This is slightly angsty as well.

 

* * *

_Pretty lights on the tree_   
_I'm watching them shine_   
_You should be here with me_   
_Baby please come home_

* * *

Molly had fallen asleep on the sofa; the only light in her flat from the soft glow of her Christmas tree. Toby was curled up at her feet. It was Christmas Eve, nearing midnight. She was dreaming of Sherlock, of what he had told her the night before he left to dismantle Moriarty's network.

The door to her flat quietly opened and a tall, dark figure stepped inside, closing the door just as quietly behind them. They removed their coat, brushing off the freshly fallen snow, before undoing their scarf. Spotting Molly asleep on the sofa they slowly approached her. Toby raised his head, blinking up at the stranger before realizing that this person wasn't a stranger at all. The cat let out a soft meow of welcome before jumping down to the floor and rubbing up against the person's legs. Long, slender fingers stroked the cat's back, Toby began to purr.

As the sofa dipped, Molly stirred, muttering incoherently to herself, probably thinking that it was just Toby coming to paw at her face. When a hand touched her, and not a paw, her eyes flew open. She gazed blearily up at the figure sitting beside her.

"Sherlock? You look different."

He smiled slightly. "Disguise."

She pushed herself up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "You're … you're really here." She had reached out, cradling the side of his face with her hand.

He leaned in to her touch, his eyes closing, before he turned his head so that he could place a kiss upon her palm. "I'm here."

"But isn't it dangerous?"

His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Yes. Hence the disguise."

Without warning she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He held her close, rocking her slightly, nuzzling her hair with his nose, breathing in the scent of her. She tightened her hold on him.

"I didn't want you to spend Christmas alone," he murmured softly to her.

She sniffled; he could feel the fabric of his t-shirt growing wet. She was crying. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted up her head in order to kiss away her tears.

"Please don't cry, Molly."

He kissed her on the lips then, holding her body as close to his as he could. She kissed him back, whimpering softly into his mouth as the kiss deepened and he eased her down onto her back, stretching himself out beside her.

"Oh how I've missed you!" she whispered breathlessly to him.

"I've missed you too." He brushed his nose against hers before kissing her again.

They slowly undressed each other, the room filling with soft sighs and happy moans as fingertips brushed over newly revealed skin. Once they were both entirely naked he put his mouth to use as much as his hands.

He was re-cataloguing in his Mind Palace every freckle and dip in her skin. Filing away the noises she made as he suckled on a nipple before dragging his tongue along the soft underside of her breast. He needed to keep these memories safely tucked away, so that when he left her again he could return to them when he was alone and missing her.

"Sherlock …"

Her voice broke through. He pulled his mouth away from her, he had been moving downwards toward her navel, and looked up at her. She cradled his face in his hands then pulled him up to her.

"Allow me. You deserve the attention more than I do."

He stared down at her for a few moments before silently nodding. She smiled and he allowed her to push him down onto his back so that she was now the one on top.

"Just relax …," she whispered softly.

His eyes dropped closed as she nipped at his jaw line with her teeth before leaving open-mouth kisses down the side of his neck, stopping when she reached his pulse point. She sucked on his skin there for a moment then continued to move downwards.

She lapped at each nipple in turn, dragging her teeth across each ever so slightly. She licked and kissed her way down his body, savouring the sounds of his ragged breathing and low groans.

When she reached his erect cock she wrapped her hand around the base of him and took the tip into her mouth. She pumped her hand up and down as she sucked on the head, dragging her tongue around him. He was moaning loudly now, his hands in her hair as she continued to work her mouth and hand upon his cock. She took more of him in her mouth, giving him a long drawn out suck, before releasing him from both her hand and mouth in order to drag her tongue up and down the length of him. Just as she was about to take him once more into her mouth he gave her hair a gentle pull; a warning.

She sat up, waiting for his breathing to grow steady once more. He opened his eyes and peered up at her. His face was beautifully flushed.

"Condom?"

She shook her head. "I haven't stopped taking the pill."

He smiled, grateful for the fact that she held so much faith in him that she believed that he would always return to her. He would try his damndest to do so. He took her hand in his and gave her a gentle tug forward. She knew exactly what it was that he wanted.

She straddled his hips, positioning herself until she was directly above him. Taking his cock in her hand she eased herself down onto his length, sheathing him with her wet warmth. Their moans filled the room.

"God Molly, you feel incredible."

Her only reply was a whimper as she slowly began to ride him, crying out softly each time that she fully impaled herself onto his cock. He had her bum cupped in his hands, guiding her up and down him. She reached back and grabbed one of his hands, bringing it to her front, directly to where they were joined, brushing his fingers across her exposed clit.

A loud moan escaped her throat as she released his hand and grabbed tightly onto the cushion of the sofa, as she continued to move on top of him whilst he stroked her clit with his fingers.

She tipped her body back slightly, changing the angle, continuing to moan loudly as he repeatedly cursed beneath his breath. When she reached back with her other hand to cup and stroke his bollocks he swore loudly, his hips bucking upwards, pressing the tip of his cock directly against her g-spot.

Molly screamed, her orgasm washing over her in full-force. She fell against him, and he cradled her in his arms, thrusting his hips upwards. After a few moments she dropped her hand back down and gave his bollocks another tender squeeze.

"Fuck!"

With another thrust of his hips he emptied himself inside of her. They held onto each other, both of them panting heavily. She had her face buried in his neck. Sherlock's mind was deliciously mute. He had never felt so at peace.

A short time later he eased them both onto their sides, reaching out blindly to grab the blanket that she always kept draped across the back of the sofa. Once they were both covered he curled himself around her. She hooked her leg up over his hip, her wet sex brushing up against his equally wet, now-softened cock. There would be time for more of that later; he had all of tomorrow to spend with her, before he had to leave again. But for now, they both needed sleep.

He could feel her warm breath against his chest as she snuggled against him. He had one hand on the small of her back, the other slowly moving up and down her spinal column.

"Please Sherlock …" He heard her whisper. "Come home."

He placed a kiss upon her temple, holding her closer up against him. "I will, as soon as I can."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why exactly, but I totally have a thing for Sherlock coming back during his two years away and hiding out in Molly's flat ... heh ...


End file.
